The Confessions of a Street Angel
by Volleys-chan
Summary: But to get to the point I really never thought that I would get the chance to become somebody totally new! To be the unknown! To restart and make better choices! But I was! I was given that chance and now I am heading out to the city named Konoha. AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay People. This story is a favorite pet project of mine. I will not update this a lot, but I wanted it to be posted tonight at 10:45.

Today is my birthday, so I decided that I wanted a story to be posted today because of it! So here is my birthday present to you for my B-day!

Sutori-Teoenseru

Or also known as in this story:

The Confessions of a Street Angel.

Now let me help you understand a couple things.

Yankee in japan usually pertains to the delinquents. A yakuza is a member of a mafia like gang.

In this story Street Angel was a gang name of a bunk of yankees.

I tend to make it all first person. For now it will just be the main character, but maybe eventually her romantic interest... Yeah you are probably reading this because it says DeiSaku so you already know. No problem.

This is a high school fic. I have seen few I like so I wanted to try my own hand at it. I never thought I would write this much for the first Chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_ **The Confessions of a Street Angel**_

Chapter 1

_So Starting Out Wasn't What I Thought It Would Be..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters. But I will force them all into a high school and make them suffer...Bwahahaha ha haha**

* * *

Life isn't the greatest when you suddenly feel sorry for all the crap you've been doing and decide to turn over a new leaf. Especially when one is at the top like myself. It is almost impossible to disappear as one person and reappear as somebody else that's totally new, _and_ having everything turn out for the better.

Yet here I am trying to do that very thing. I don't even know why I'm trying to… I guess I'm just sick of it all.

The life that had been mine.

The fights I partook in.

The blood that stains my hands. No one's life, but their blood nonetheless.

No longer being able to look at my parents without their eyes dimming in response to seeing such a disgrace to the family.

I'm tired of it all! I just want to sit back and not be the person everyone fears. I want real friends! I want a real education cause I know I'm not stupid! I'm really quite smart! That's how I've been able to live through all these fights! By quick wit and reflexes that respond to the tiniest trickle of killer intent.

Ugh…

Now I'm rambling like a dipstick girl who hasn't got clue to what is really important.

But to get to the point I really never thought that I would get the chance to become somebody totally new! To be the unknown! To restart and make better choices!

But I was! I was given that chance and now I am heading out to the city named Konoha. It's there where I get my new chance at Konoha Liberal Arts Academy.

I know it doesn't sound like me, because I use to kick butt instead of listening to the inner artistic person in me…

Okay so I am good at a lot of fields in art – acting (picked it up so that I could seem semi-normal), painting (mostly spray paint, but I did the occasional still life with acrylics), dance (ballet helped me move faster and classic ballroom (mom forced me)), and drawing (that one just helped me alleviate stress).

Not only those, but I'm pretty good with a patch job, whether it be clothes or flesh. I was never one to go to the hospital since my mother was a doctor and she would make sure I didn't scar –again with the whole disgrace thing. My parents didn't want to accept the fact that I was a Yankee.

I guess that is how they agreed that I should come here –far away from the city we lived in to new turf.

Oops, there I go again with the delinquent terms. I have to stop before I am discovered to be one mean chick with a punch that can knock a person into next week.

I just hope I can make friends with people like me, but at the same time not like my past.

Like Sakura no Sutori-toenzeru

Like the new me:

Miss Haruno Yukii Sakura.

* * *

I hopped off the train with little effort, landing gracefully on my feet like the little hellcat I was… use to be. It didn't take a lot of effort to scope out the area to notice the sign with the name 'Haruno' written on it. I clenched my hands around the straps of my bags and with light footsteps headed to the sign.

Kami, there was going to be a definite effort to retrain my instincts so that I didn't appear to be a fighter. Even the way my footsteps barely made noise in the three inch heeled black knee-high boots. This was really going to take some time.

"Are you Sakura-san?" The woman holding the sign asked.

She looked like the friendly type with her warm onyx eyes and short dull black hair falling perfectly in place. She had a welcoming smile and actually looked happy to see me.

"Hai," I said with a quick smile and nod of my head.

If possible her smile widened at my cute little innocent act. Oh Kami, I was going to need to get use to being nice and _not_ getting my way.

"I'm Shizune, I am the vice principal of Konoha Academy." The woman introduced herself.

"Konichuwa Shizune-san. I am ready to leave any time you are," I gave a short bow, "I will be under your care! Please take care of me!"

I had rehearsed that for hours. My family did own a very famous inn with the whole hostess and geisha thing included. I was forced to learn that as well…

Maybe that's why I became a Yankee in the first place…

"You are so well mannered. I was told by the principal that your parents called you a hellion." Shizune said with a laugh, "Maybe they sent the wrong girl."

I wanted to yell, to scream, to curse my family and everything about their rich butts, yet if I did so, I would be proving them right. So I swallowed my pride the best I could and just farced an embarrassed look.

"They did?" I asked in a non-believing tone, "Well I did hit a rough spot, but I want to leave that in the past. I just want to be free of it all."

"Well you're definitely at the right school. Come on, I'll fill you in on the car ride there." Shizune said as she gently took a bag from me and began to led me to her car.

"Hai," I said with a little too much enthusiasm for my old self's taste and followed her wordlessly.

I was glad she stayed silent. It gave me some time to think. I was already prepared to be cute and innocent and maybe a little quiet and shy, but I also was going to need some way to get out all my aggression without joining a sport or club. Right now, I don't want people realizing my athletic potential and force me into a club.

"Here we are," Shizune chimed as she de-alarmed her car, sending out a small chirp.

The car was grey automobile. Four car door and slightly used. She popped the trunk open and placed the bag she had in her hand and I quickly followed example. I then headed over to the passenger's seat as Shizune hopped into the driver's seat. She started the car and headed out to my new school.

"Okay," She started, giving me a stern look, "we don't have that many students that actually board at the school, so you will be boarding with about 19 other kids, co ed. Your parents have already signed the papers saying they know and accept that there will be guys there. In fact, the girls are at a minority 5 -counting you now- to 15."

"I'm not worried," I said with smile.

Ha! If she only knew how I could handle boys! I could tossed them across the room with no problems. Well my old self anyways…

"I also talked to your parents and discussed your… hair color… I never thought that pink could be natural, but then again some of the students have rather different colors so no harm no foul. But anyways, the principal wants to discuss your… record. It's pretty impressive for a girl as dainty as yourself."

Crap! I had forgotten about my personal record! ARG! It was chalked full of all my fights, pranks, and insubordination. I gave her a glance as I felt my world shatter. She already knew about me! She already knew how bad I was.

"I promise to be good…" I murmured under my breath as I fought back the tears.

All this planning! All this altercation to my appearance just to seem like a little mouse! For what? Nothing! I was ruined before I even started.

"Hey," Shizune called, looking over at me, "No one but the principal and I know about your record. Your parents told us that you told them that you wanted to turn over a new leaf? I was just rather impressed about some of your fights."

"I use to be a yankee, but I'm trying to change," I snapped, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"What made you want to change?"

"I got tired of it all… I just want to live a normal life, free of fear and bloodshed."

Shizune stared at me for a minute before returning her attention to the road, "Well that is why Principal Tsunade wants to talk to you. Cause she is willing to help."

I snapped my head her direction gawping at the very thought. She just smiled as she turned the wheel and pulled the car to a stop.

"We are here. Let's go talk to Tsunade-sama." Shizune said with a smile on her face.

I just nodded and followed along, making sure my footsteps were heavy and loud. It took a lot more effort then I thought since I had to concentrate.

Stupid instincts…

She led me into an office, it was nice, open, and welcoming to anybody that wasn't there because of something they did wrong. I strolled inside and sat myself down in a chair, swinging one of my legs over the other and scoped out the room…

No!

I shook my head a bit and put on a more innocent, mousy look. I had to be careful or people would notice how my appearance doesn't match my poise. I looked around more timidly as Shizune headed in and talked to the principal for a moment.

She reappeared a second later and beckoned me in. I put on a nervous front, but as soon as I laid my jade eyes on the honey-golden beryl eyes I dropped the act. Right at that moment lioness met lioness. I held my head at an angle, causing a superior air to myself as my timid stance became one of confidence in front of the older lioness.

"So, you're Sakura," She said in a smug tone, obviously impressed with me.

She leaned back in her chair and met my egotistical look with her own. Her left leg crossing her right. She puffed out her already large bosom and eyed me haughtily. I just sent her glance back.

"I must say, I like her." She said with the same smug tone, "Shut the door Shizune and make sure that no one bothers me with Haruno-san."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune chirped as she shut the door and left us to our devices.

"Have a seat kiddo," Tsunade invited as she grabbed the bottle of sake on her desk and poured herself a cup.

I took the seat wordlessly as I sat up straighter then usual and kept my air about me.

"Take off the stupid glasses too." She added as she took a sip.

I, without hesitation, took off my glasses. I gazed at her with hard eyes before I softened them slightly, showing her that she was the superior lioness.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, little mouse," Tsunade said, referring to my appearance.

I had decided that since I was to be a mousy kind of person that I had to have the appearance of a mouse. I had cut my long hair and decided on a layered bob with bangs coming to my eyebrows. I was wearing glasses with medium black-frames. I was wearing a plain long sleeved shirt that was a neutral color and a pair of boot cut dark navy jeans. It was plain, but gave me the look I was aiming for.

"I want to talk about your record."

"I figured as much." I said calmly as I looked at the rather large file.

"I am willing to put this in the fire if you listen to my conditions." She stated as she lifted it with one arm.

I set my eyes on her and stared. Fully attentive and fully aware of whatever she was going to say.

"I will throw this out if every Monday through Thursday you work for me for about two hours right after school. It'll be hard work, but worth it. I also want you to get straight A's, don't stress if you get a B or two, I will let it slide, and I want you working in each festival."

I liked where this was going. Yeah, I usually didn't partake in school activities, but if that freaking large record was going to go away, I would do anything she asked.

"You have any needs other then what is offered Miss Mouse?" Tsunade said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have a terrible temper, so I need something private to blow off some steam once in a while and I need you to allow me to defend myself. I won't pick fights, but if someone hits me I'm going to hit back after a few swings. Also I need to know that you'd allow me to stash some alcohol in my room, for medical reasons."

"Medical?"

"I don't do hospitals or nurses. My mother never liked other people seeing… my battle wounds… I tend to them myself. I keep around a small bottle, not enough to even get drunk on just incase I need to clean a wound."

Tsunade chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding, "I believe that is fair. Don't want to raise suspicions if someone saw some of your scars?"

"They barely show, but yes, are still there." I said with a nod.

"Fine, you are granted to use the gym after hours to work out any anger issues and the pool as well, just don't drown. I will not punish you for getting into fights, but I will look for reliable sources to make sure you didn't start them. If you did, hell is to pay. Have we come to an agreement?"

I nodded again as I stood up and placed my glasses back on, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Yes of course Prinicipal Tsunade," I said with a sweet smile on my face.

She grabbed my hand and gave me a firm shake back, "You have four days till school starts and I shall expect you right after class on Monday. Also call me Tsunade-shishou."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," I beamed.

I was really grateful to her. My smile wasn't fake. I could see a motherly figure in this old lioness and I could feel the reason she gave me this chance was because she use to be something like me.

"Well, I'll let Shizune show you to your room. If anybody asks about you working for me, tell them that it was to help pay for your schooling. Everyone else has been here for at least three days already and you are the only new person in the boarding house. These kids have been going here since middle school or even longer. By the way, tell your roommate 'hi' and give them this note for me, I'm sure I'll be seeing them soon."

I accepted the note and put it in my pocket and left the room with a bow, "Arigato, Tsunade-shishou."

I turned around and looked at Shizune who was sitting in the desk outside the office playing secretary. She smiled at me and I returned it easily. My mood was rather light and heavenly.

My second chance at life had come and I was finally able to become who I wanted to be! My freedom was in my hands and I was holding strong.

It didn't take long before we entered the boarding house. It wasn't small but it was homey. There was an open kitchen on the right of the entrance with a large dinning table in the middle of the room. Couches and desks were spaced out and a rather unique design to the whole area. It was obvious that the teenagers here had made it home. Shizune led me down a hall and to a door on the left side, two doors from where we entered. It was greatly spaced, but that meant the room was big.

"The room is a suite. Your roommate has one side, you the other with a common room in the middle for studying or hanging out. You have to share the bathroom though," She explained as she knocked on the door.

No one answered so she unlocked the door and poked her head in.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She called. No one had answered so she walked in and unlocked the door on the left side, showing an empty room.

"This will be your room. Here are your keys," She said I walked up to her and took the keys in her hands, "Your roommate should be back soon… so you have time to unpack. I'll leave a note on the door. Bye!"

I watched her leave and gave a sigh, dropping the innocent mouse look as soon as I was alone. I just entered my room and closed the door until only a crack was left open so I could be aware of what was going on outside. It didn't take me long to put away all my things. I only brought a few bags with me and one suitcase was entirely books and first aid.

I put my clothes in the closet and made sure that the more 'me' outfits were hidden well. I didn't know when I would use them again, but I never was one to be caught unprepared. I slipped the bottle of alcohol into my leather jacked that I once wore and tucked those away too. By the time I had finished, I heard someone stop at the door leading to the hall and rip the note off the wall.

Time to meet my roommate, I just hope that she is sweet or at least not problematic.

"What the crap, un?" A distinctly _male_ voice yelled before slamming the door open.

I peaked out the door to my room and stole a glance. First off, it was a male. He was at least my age, with long blonde hair that was tied in some weird topknot and had bangs that covered the left side of his face. He was much taller then me by at least a head and had a rather well toned body from what I could see.

"Hey! You here, un?" He yelled in the middle of the room.

Kami, he is loud. He looked short fused as well if just one little note could get him into yelling at the top of his lungs already. Just wait till I gave him Tsunade-shishou's note. It didn't take a genius to know what she may have written.

I sighed before I returned to my mousy look and peeked my head into the room.

"Are you my roommate?" I asked in a gentle, nervous voice.

He turned his head to look at me and gawked at me. His mouth hanging open and his visible eye wide. I walked out of the room shyly and bowed to him.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, it is a pleasure meeting y-you," I said, adding the stutter for dramatic effect.

"No way, un! No way in hell is my roommate a _girl_!" He yelled as he pointed at me, clearly believing he was being punked.

"No, I am," I reassured him, digging into my pocket and pulling out the note, "Tsunade-shishou told me to tell you 'hi' and to give you this…"

I bowed and gently held it out for him to take, which he did rather rudely, snatching it out of my hands. I saw him unfold the letter rather hastily as he read the words written on the paper.

"You. Are. Freaking. Kidding. Me. Un!" He yelled as he threw the note in the air and stormed out of the room.

I am nosy. Always have been. I caught the note as it still fluttered down to earth and read the contents.

"_Deidara, _

_Meet Haruno Sakura. She is to be you new roommate and no, I am not punking you. You are to show her around and introduce her to everyone else. Do anything to her and I cannot guarantee your safety. You are to begin working for me along with her Mondays through Thursdays. Ask her for more details._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Senju Tsunade."_

I found it rather strange that he had to work with me. He must have done something to deserve it. I just placed the note on the table and went back into my room to start reading a book. I wasn't in any hurry to meet new people nor was I going to go be social without my short fused roommate.

Oh Kami that might be hard. Having someone as short tempered as I was around me twenty-four-seven. Urg! I was going to have to watch myself if I didn't like him. Then again…

Why was my roommate a guy?

I'd ask him when he came back.

I was about begin reading my book when someone began to bang on the door, yelling their head off.

"Come on Deidara-nii-kun! We promised imouto we'd help her this morning and you know what she's like when we are late!" The voice yelled as the banging continued.

I tried to ignore it for a bit, but after a while I couldn't take much more of it so I just trotted over to the door, donned on my most nervous look and slowly opened the door a bit.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a scared tone, trying not to look annoyed as hell.

The boy who had been knocking was definitely taller then my roommate, though he had the same hair color, similar eyes, and the same skin tone. The only difference to this six foot giant was his hair was short and looked like it went anywhere it wished, though it did look good on him; his eyes were a sapphire blue instead of a deep ocean blue like Deidara's and he had six markings on his face the looked like _whiskers_.

He blinked as he looked down at my smallish figure, not really understanding who I was and what I was doing in Deidara's room.

"Who are you?" He finally asked me after looking me over once.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him for such an obvious question. I was the girl he was bothering! If this was going to happen every time someone came to the door, I was going to demand a new room, reputation be discovered or not.

"Haruno Sakura," I said timidly, "Who are you?"

He really seemed confused now as he double checked the door number before looking back at me, deciding that now that he was at the right number he would answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a fox like grin, "I'm really sorry for bothering you… but I could have sworn my brother lived here."

I nodded as I opened the door all the way, "He isn't here. I gave him a note that Tsunade-shishou gave to me to give to my new roommate, and he left shortly after reading it. He was suppose to show me around… I think… but I don't want to be a bother."

That seemed to clear things up. What I didn't expect was his reaction to all the information, Naruto's grin threatened to split his face in two. I also hadn't been expecting him to grab me and pull me into a hug as he laughed loudly. It took everything I had within me not to flip him onto the ground.

He had quite a grip. He easily lifted me off the ground and crushed me against his framed as he continued to laugh. I, by then, was ready to throw my whole mouse cover and toss him into next week, but he decided to set me down gently as he looked at me with amused eyes.

"My brother has a roommate _this_ cute?" He said with another chuckle, "and he goes off to complain about it no doubt."

That part seemed more as just a verbal thought, not really towards me, but I couldn't help but blush. This blonde haired, blue eyed giant thought I was cute. I would have blushed even as the old me. No one ever has called me cute.

Deadly, vicious, merciless, sexy, hot, maybe, but never cute. I had never been cute.

"So," Naruto started again, breaking me of my thoughts, "Since my brother was suppose to show you around and _didn't_, why don't I show you around a bit? I mean all I really have to do is show you to my imouto and your set."

"Alright," I said as I nervously shifted my weight, "I would like that, if it isn't a bother."

Naruto just laughed again as he grabbed my shoulders and began to shove me away from my room and towards the common room.

"Nonsense, you are not a bother to anyone, dattebayo!"

I kind of like Naruto, now that I've seen enough of him. He is kind and caring and unlike my roommate –or so it seems- social. I would do good to keep this teen as a friend. I will just have to get use to him trying to hug me.

Physical contact use to mean I had to protect myself, so this is going to be slightly hard for me…

But one day I hope I can get use to it because Naruto will accidently be sent into a wall one day if I don't.

"So you have my grumpy brother as a roommate," Naruto said with another chuckle.

He seemed to enjoying it a little too much.

"What grade is he in?" I asked, hoping that it would bring some light in on my current situation.

"He's a second year," Naruto said, "My imouto and I are first years, though he does take a lot of classes we do."

"So are you and your imouto twins?" I asked innocently.

I have to understand this just incase another giant human tries to crush me in a hug.

"Nope," He said with a guilty grin, "You see, my father had two mistresses and one wife. Deidara and I were born from those two mistresses, while Ino –our little sister- was born of the man's wife. However, since Deidara and I are born of the mistresses, we took on their last names, so mine it Uzumaki and Dei's is Kure-tori. Ino, though she is his wife's child, is not his heir or permitted to have his name since she is a girl, so she took on her mother's name, Yamanaka."

Wow. That was the most confusing thing I had ever heard. I mean I know that a lot of families as prestigious as mine have issues like that, I never though I would see one as tangled up as that. Even my story isn't as messed up.

"I have a brother and sister too," I said with a sweet smile, "But I have never heard much about my brother. My parents don't like us very much. They sent my brother away to some boarding school before I could remember. And my sister is always busy."

It was the truth. However, I did fail to mention that they hated me even more then him. And my father could barely look at my sister without trying to slap her.

"They are my half-brother and half-sister," I told him with a bittersweet smile. I suppose I could give him a bit more since he did give me oodles of information, "I don't even remember my brother's name or what he looks like, though he was also my mother's child. He and my sister were conceived from an affair. My father was so angry with her that she had to conceive me shortly after the twins was born. I guess that's just how families like that go…"

Before I knew it, I was crushed in another bone crushing hug.

I have to get a bell for this guy, so at least I can hear him coming and _not_ kick his butt.

"It's okay Sakura-chan!" He said in an encouraging tone, like his life wasn't worse, "I bet you'll see your brother again one day!"

Already using chan and promising things that may never come true? Huh, I guess this guy is really just _that_ optimistic.

"Bad Naruto!" I heard some one yell as I felt the vibrations of something hitting him coming off his body.

He immediately released and began to rub the spot that had come into to contact with a… a shoe?

I looked up to the second floor to see a small platinum blond holding on to the railing, holding a shoe matching the one near Naruto.

"Ino," he whined as he rubbed the spot again, "what in the world was that for?"

"For attacking poor little girls!" Ino yelled as she began to head down the stairs.

I was rather impressed by her. Her ability to keep her much taller brother in line all while looking fabulous was amazing. She was a real heiress in her appearance. Soft platinum locks of hair tied into a graceful ponytail with a couple bangs on the right side of her face similar to Deidara's. Ice blue eyes that seemed to be able to scare a wimp lifeless and an overall elegant appeal to her.

I could tell that if I wasn't acting like such a mouse, she would have been almost as intimidating as me. She was a real lioness in her own right.

But I couldn't let her get away with thinking I was just a little girl. I might be short, but no one thinks that I'm some little child- even as a mouse!

"I'm actually 16," I said, trying to sound meek.

"Yeah Ino," Naruto said as he glared at the smaller sibling, "I wasn't attacking some random girl."

"Oh," She said as she marched right up to him and looked up, arching an eyebrow, "Pray tell, _what_ were you doing?"

I am totally liking this girl, she reminds me of my Onee-chan. Oh, I can tell she and I will get along fine. I might be a mouse here, but she looks like someone who would take me in and force me into her clothes for her own amusement. And to probably try to see her brothers' get a nosebleed from her piece of work.

"I was giving Sakura-chan a hug, 'tebayo!"

"Oh," Ino said as she looked at me, "So where did you find such a cutie to hug."

Naruto started laughing again as he tried to explain it. I took this as my cue to answer since Ino was staring at her brother like he had mentally lost it.

"I am Haruno Sakura," I said as I bowed, "I am rooming with… um…"

I bit my lip and looked down, as if embarrassed or not knowing how to relate the next bit of information.

"Deidara," Naruto finished for me, still laughing, "This little 'cutie' is Dei's roommate."

Ino's eyes when wide as she just stared at me. I looked down, trying to look as embarrassed as possible, playing with the shoes like a form of distraction.

"Dei's roommate is a girl?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yup," Naruto sniggered as he still grinned.

I found myself once again engulfed in a hug, this time it was by a girl who was only a few inches taller then me, rubbing her head affectionately in my hair.

"You poor girl," She said as she hugged tighter, "You are stuck with my grumpy brother!"

I am guessing that is the only way to describe him. Because that is all I am getting. Grumpy brother.

"Is he really that bad?" I squeaked, trying to sound afraid.

"He's not that bad," Naruto assured me, "Just a natural snarky, short tempered, prideful, die-hard stubborn male with a weird habit of saying 'un', after some of his sentences… but his mom does that too."

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as I looked even more terrified.

She hugged me tighter as a unspoken way of saying- everything is okay.

I actually am use to men like him. I could handle them like they were yesterday's news.

"What!?" He yelped as he leapt back a couple of inches, "I just told her the truth!"

"Ugh, you are such a blabbermouth! Even worse then you accuse _me_ to be," she yelled as she finally released me to get up in her big brother's face- or as best she could, "I bet you even told her about _our_ family!"

"He did," I said with a nod, "But it's okay, my family has a similar story."

Ino just looked at me a minute before smiling at me and nodding. I knew what she was doing. She was accepting me in her mind. A sort of kindred spirit if you will. I knew how she felt, she understood how I felt.

But that didn't stop her from snapping back towards her brother and hitting him hard in the chest.

"That still doesn't mean you go telling everyone you know about it! Use your brain for once and show me that it is there for more then just acting!" Ino lectured before turning to me and taking my arm in hers.

"Come with me Sakura-chan," Ino said to me in a gentle manner as to not scare me off.

Like she could. Ha!

But then again I'm a mouse here and probably could get scared off by anyone who hits their brother to the point of making then whimper afterwards- which Naruto currently was doing as he rubbed his chest a bit.

"H-Hai, Ino-san," I said, trying to be overly formal though she had already acknowledged me as chan.

"Call me Ino-chan, love, no need for san, just too formal for me. I may be the daughter of a rich man, but I am no heiress."

"I see," I said with a nod, "Ino-chan."

She happily led me back up the hall to what I guess is her room. Inside the room were the three other females I was informed about and right when I entered the room all three sets of eyes laid to rest on me.

"I-I-Ino-chan," a super timid girl said as she looked at me with those gorgeous eyes, "W-W-W-Who is th-this?"

I was surprised at how much she stuttered. From what I could tell, she utterly lacked any bit of self-confidence. The way she held herself, her nervous habit to play with her fingers, and her shivering body just told me she was a nervous wreck.

Even my mouse persona wasn't as bad as she was. However, I don't even understand why she had a self conscious problem. She was pretty. Her pearl colored eyes with just a tint of lavender in them that would make anyone _die_ for her eyes, her straight and silky black hair with just a tint of slate blue, and her very obvious busty figure that she tried to hide in her oversized jacket. She was probably the most beautiful teenager her age if she just believed in herself.

"Haruno Sakura," Ino said as she pushed me forward.

I decided to at least not stutter- just incase, I didn't want offend the pearled eye beauty- as I bowed and addressed them.

"It's good to meet you," I said swiftly but still as shy as I could make it.

"Welcome," the girl sitting next to the pearl eyes said, "I'm Kengeki Tenten and this is Hyuuga Hinata," she gestured at the pearl eyes, "and Nihonshi Konan," gesturing at the girl with deep blue hair and the lip ring.

"Hello," Konan said as she took a sip of the tea from the cup she had in her hand, "we were just having some tea, would you like to join?"

I looked the Tenten, the pretty brunette with the gentle brown eyes. She was plain looking, but if you stared hard enough, you could see she was athletic by her build. Her muscles were well toned, but not very noticeable with the clothes she wore. They had a Chinese theme to it and even the two buns in her hair seemed to match. I could tell she was one for a good game of roughhousing just by the way she held herself and her tea cup. A lady would have held it just like they had been taught, but a tomboy would hold it however they pleased when daddy was away.

Konan seemed to be a proper lady, except for the fact that she had blue hair and a pierced lip. Parents don't often allow their children to walk around like that if they could help it. She had an amazing clip in her hair that I would recognize anywhere, just because my father bought from the company. It was an origami flower hairclip. It was very expensive and only people with a lot of money would wear it as if it was just an everyday thing…

That or you were Nihonshi Konan, the _daughter_ of the president of Nihonshi corps.

She seemed impressed, or relieved I don't know which one, when I acted as if I didn't even know who she was. I just stayed the same as I mentally cursed my parents for even suggesting this place.

It was obvious that this was not just a regular boarding house with very few members living here…

This was a place that rich families would send their children to get rid of them. So they already knew I was well off.

Great…

Thanks guys…

I made a mental note right then and there to kill off my parents in their sleep in the most non-suspicious way and inherit their company just to crash it into the ground.

Oh yes, and I had some time to plan it out as well…

"So I have never heard of Haruno before," Ino said as she looked at me, "What is your family business?"

Oh yes! Rejoice upon the heavens that I took my mother's ancient surname. She has been married so many times that after a while, no one knew what her old last name was and it would fade into history- that is till she married my father. He still is married to the woman and if you ask me, the two deserve each other.

"Oh, my mother's a surgeon," I said as innocently as I could, "I was able to come here because of her income."

Which is true. My father wasn't about to spend a dime sending one of his best hostesses away, only my mother would since she hated me more then my father and wished to rid her life of my face.

"Wh-wh-who are you rooming with?" Hinata asked me as she took a sip of her tea, holding the cup as a proper lady should.

"It's Dei," Ino answered for me with a wicked grin on her face, "They hooked my brother up with a girl. Serves him right after blowing up half the ceramic lab last year."

Oh so _that's_ what he did. I just discovered my source of gossip: Ino.

"You are Deidara's roommate?" Konan asked me with an arched brow, "You do realize that you'll be living with a permanent grump?"

"Yeah, no offense Ino, but your brother might agree to do things, but he always grumbles about it and pouts when he has to do them." Tenten said with a light laugh.

Ino just rolled her eyes from her spot at the doorway and smile, "Yeah, he is a grump. By the way, he agreed to help me move the bedding like we had planned so he and Naruto will be up here soon."

So…

I really am living with a grump… yay.

I noticed Hinata blush at the mentioning of Naruto. It seems that she has an infatuation with the overly friendly teen. I might just help that along if I see a benefit. Then again, she is one of four other girls living here, being on her good side might be good.

"Well I want to introduce Sakura-chan to the boys before the day is over, so give me a couple of minutes and we'll be back to finish having tea with you." Ino said as she began to drag me out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you," I managed to squeak out before being dragged from the room.

"Now, there are two main groups of guys. The girls all hang out, but at the same time hang out with the two different groups of guys. In the group Hinata, Tenten, and I usually hang out with there is Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, Gahaku Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Konan usually hangs out with the other group which consists of her boyfriend Atae Pein, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna Sasori, Kure-tori Deidara, and Uchiha Tobi. They usually hang out with Meikai Hidan, Shuukin Kakuzu, and Ryuuzetsuran Zetsu." Ino informed me as she led me down the hall to a game room.

The occupants looked up at me, turning their eye to the new occupants of the room.

"Guys, this is Haruno Sakura," Ino introduced, "Sakura, this is my gang of friends."

She then introduced each one by name and each of them would raise their hands in a wave or say their own salutation.

"So where is she staying? Cause we don't have anymore rooms with girls in them and Tsunade thinks it too troublesome to open up one room for just one person," The boy named Shikamaru said with a sigh and a bored look.

"She's Dei's roommate," Ino said with a giggle.

"Your brother has a _girl_ for a roommate!" Kiba yelled in disbelief and a hint of… jealousy? "Lucky dog!"

Yup, jealousy.

"Yeah well," Ino said as she rolled her eyes and shoved me out the door, "I get the pleasure of seeing Dei's friends reaction. That one is going to be funny. See you guys later!"

And with that, we were out of that room and back to roaming the halls.

"Okay, so besides my family, the Uchiha's are the only one with family members in two different groups. Sasuke and Itachi. They get along fine, but Sasuke doesn't like his cousin Tobi because he's sorta obnoxious. Don't know who dropped him on his head as a baby, but he is really strange. Back to the Uchiha brothers, Itachi is the older brother and has a very promising career in anything he wants to be while Sasuke is forced into his brother's shadow back at home, so this was Itachi's way of saving his brother and got both of them sent here during Sasuke's first year of middle school." Ino informed me, "Just so you know."

Again, this girl was helpful. She wasn't about to give out her life story like Naruto did, but she wasn't afraid to give out other people's life stories. I mentally took note so that I could avoid obvious taboo questions.

We had finally reached the other hang out place, it was a TV room with nice furniture and a really nice TV.

"Shut up Tobi!" I heard a lot of people holler.

I guess Tobi really is that obnoxious.

Ino just paused the movie they were watching and flipped on the lights, getting a lot of complaints about the sudden light and waited for their attention.

There were a lot more then just 5 other boys besides Deidara sitting there, so I assumed that Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were somewhere in the group as well.

"Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi," Ino said as she pointed to each one, "This is Haruno Sakura. Be nice to her okay?"

"Why should we be nice to the little wench?" Hidan roared as he looked angry that the movie was interrupted.

Wench? I will show him wench when I wrench that neck of his for…

Bad Sakura. Your suppose to be nice now.

"Because," Ino said with a grin.

She was just not getting tired of relating this news to everyone. Then again, this is the group she said Deidara hangs out with. Their reaction will probably be better then her group's reaction.

"This is Deidara's roommate," She finished and observed.

Sasori, Pein, Zetsu, and Itachi just… blinked.

Yay… fun reaction…

Kakuzu just grumbled about something.

It was Hidan that had the best reaction. He was on the floor rolling with laughter as he pointed at me.

Tobi came in second.

"Deidara-sempai has a roommate!" Tobi yelled as he looked at me.

He was a very interesting person. He had an eye-patch around his left eye, but his other was onyx black, but at the same time so full of life. He also had a very childish sounding voice.

"Sempai is soooooo lucky! Miss Sakura is a very pretty girl! Hi Miss Sakura! Tobi's Tobi!!"

Okay… now I understand what Ino had meant about him being dropped on his head. How does anyone put up with that?

"Sakura is it?" Sasori asked me.

"Yes, Sasori-san," I said with a bow.

I don't know why but when I looked at him, I saw my sister. She has those same brown eyes but a more pinkish red color hair. He seemed mildly interested, but then he made clear what he was so interested in.

"If you see Deidara, tell that brat that he's late and we started the movie without him." And with that he turned around and stopped paying any attention to us.

"Alright," Ino said with a nod, "I'll tell him when he comes back looking around for his lost roommate. Five bucks says he was suppose to introduce her."

Wow… She would have won that five bucks too.

With that she flicked off the lights and pushed play, leaving the boys to their movie.

We finally returned to Ino's room where Naruto was helping Konan move the furniture a bit. Well, it was more like Konan telling him where to put it and him trying to move it on his own.

I might as well try to be helpful to the guy who was nice enough to see me to his sister, who had done her older brother's job.

"Here, let me help," I said as I walked to the other side.

I am strong and even a mouse can be strong. I'll just say it's from ballet.

"I'm good," Naruto said as he lifted on end and tried to drag it.

"No, I insist. Please allow me to assist you," I said with a small pout.

"Alright," Naruto said in a defeated sigh, "Grab the other end if you can."

The others seemed surprised when I lifted it without a problem and just held it there without my arms shaking with the weight.

"Wow," Naruto said, "You are definitely stronger then you look. Well just follow my lead."

He moved backwards to where Konan directed him while Ino and Hinata watched with interest. I could see Hinata wanted to help, but was too shy. Tenten was off getting refreshments and Konan was the one barking orders, in a nice tone.

I had helped Naruto move the rest of the stuff and just as we were done, Tenten came back into the room with lemonade and a bunch of goodies for the table. Ino invited Naruto and I to join in since we did such a nice job.

"Unlike Dei, who hasn't even come back yet. He's been gone for what… an hour? Two maybe?" Ino said with a huff, "I will just have to get back at him once he does show up."

Ironically, that was about the same moment that the other blonde came bursting through the door.

"Hey," He yelled without really looking around first, "Have you seen my roommate, un? I need to show her around… the… place."

I think that was when he noticed me eating a treat and quietly sipping on my lemonade. There were so many good jokes I could do, but I allowed Ino –who not only knew him better, but was his actual sister- do the teasing.

"About five foot one? Pink hair in a bob cut and wearing jeans, boots, and a long-sleeve shirt? Has glasses?" She asked as she looked at me before shooting her brother a mischievous grin, "Nope, haven't seen her, but maybe Sakura-chan here has seen her."

Did I mention I like this girl?

"How-" He started, but was cut off.

"I found Naruto giving her a hug in the common room. It seems he found her in your room looking quite nervous and confused. So I took her around and introduced everyone to her." Ino said as she took a sip of her drink, "By the way, Sasori said that they started the movie without you and Sakura helped us move the furniture since you weren't here."

Deidara just let out a huff of air as he shot me a look. I pretended to look nervous. But in reality I was just trying not to send him back a look equal or not better then his.

"What did Tsunade-shishou say?" I asked innocently.

I think it annoyed him as he remembered her words about me. Probably warned him against ticking me off in the most non-discrete way that he doesn't even full understand her warning. Like something about if he gets me upset, that it is his head.

"Nothing helpful, un," he grumbled as he came into the room and sat in an open seat.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Ino questioned as she looked at me, "I heard you call her that earlier. Is she your mentor or something?"

"No," I said with a cute shake of my head that made my hair swish with me, "I am working to pay for my living here. Only my mother is paying for me to be here. My father…"

I trailed off, as if I felt ashamed.

But in all reality I wasn't ashamed at all. I was rather proud.

My father is one of the most overbearing, vengeful, short-tempered men I have ever known and he isn't even the type of short tempered men with control. No, he verbally attacks everything within hearing distance and the occasional swat at some of the hostesses.

Not a nice man.

But I could give him one heck of a look that made him silent for at least the rest of my stay in that room, which was never long afterwards…

I wonder how Nee-san is doing.

"It's okay, dear, we understand," Ino said as she swatted at Deidara's hand, which had been reaching for a snack.

"Ouch! What was that for, un?"

"You didn't help! You don't get a snack!" Ino barked at him, instantly turning into the lioness of her pride.

Deidara just grumbled as he rubbed his hand bitterly.

"Deidara-san could have some of mine," I said, offering him a peace offering, "I don't think I can eat any more."

Lies. I could eat five more helpings of these dainty finger-foods, but I need to win some kudo points with my roommate if I am to live a semi-normal existence.

However, it was not meant to be. Apparently the idiot thought I was making fun of him or pitying him – I don't know which- and refused my snacks.

"Like I'm hungry," he scoffed as he snubbed my plate, crossing his arms and trying to maintain some dignity he thought he still had.

Ino didn't like his answer, so she grabbed his left cheek on his face and pinched it hard as she pulled him near her.

"Sakura-chan is new here you idiot and you snub her? What are you? Five?" She lectured angrily, "You apologize and _then_ politely tell her no thank you if you really don't want any! Which I doubt!"

With that she released and Deidara began to rub his very sore cheek as his tear ducts threatened to spill over on natural impulse to pain.

Wow… Remind me not to let her do that to me.

"Not hungry, thank you, un." Deidara grumbled as he glanced at the wall instead of making eye contact.

"If you say so," I said with a nod and began to continue eating my treats.

He looked rather upset that I didn't insist, but I am not about to play such a stupid game with the idiot. I decided right then and there to remind him of his group of friends so that maybe I could continue fostering my friendships with the people here.

"Are your friends expecting you?" I questioned in the most polite way possible, "I remember, what was his name- Sasori-san -, ask us to tell you that you were late for a movie?"

His eyes widened as he remembered that event and stood up and darted out the door.

"A thanks would be nice Deidara!" Ino yelled after him.

"Thanks, un!" He yelled from the hall.

Everyone was just busy staring at the door and rolling their eyes that they didn't see me give the empty doorway a roll of my eyes and a very rude jester to the man who had no time for manners.

Out of habit of course.

I almost sighed as I realized this might be the most exciting thing that happened in my life now. Having tea and cookies with Ino while she bothered her older brothers.

Oh that and trying not to kill Naruto for those random hugs…

But strangely I felt alright with that. I wasn't here for adventure. I was here to become someone new…

But was I just a little too new, even for my tastes?

Only time will tell what will lay out in front of me. Until then I have a grumpy roommate, a job working for an old lioness, a bunch of rich butt children, and oh yeah…

Trying to get straight A's.

Maybe I should have just stayed a Yankee…

* * *

A few end notes:

I have not forsaken any other one of my stories. I am stuck. I know what is going to happen, but the words are not coming out right.

I am extremely excited for feed back on this one.

Tell me what you think.

I know I messed around with the families, but I thought it would make it interesting.

How do you like my version of Sakura?

Her attitude?

How about her perception?

Tell me your favorite part.

What do you hope for in future chapters?

Tell me. I love hearing from you!

_bows_ Please take good care of my story!

Ja Ne

Volleys-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Okay People. This story is a favorite pet project of mine. I will not update this a lot, but I wanted it to be posted tonight at 10:45. But I couldn't wait patiently so your getting it a few hours early... but we'll pretend it is 10:45. It is...yep... _smiles suspiciously while looking around nervously._

Today is my birthday, so I decided that I wanted a story to be posted today because of it! So here is my birthday present to you for my B-day!

Yes, I waited a whole year to update, but it was only because I have not gotten far in this story and though it is a pet project, I wanted it to be great. I don't write it often, only when I'm in a punk mood. I don't have those often. The story is also a little hard to write because I never went to a school like this and have no idea what to make the school do. So, I am a little stuck there. Oh well, enjoy my story!

* * *

So I am really beginning to regret this whole turn about.

Yes, I know. I have decided that this would be my turn around. That I would be able to make up for all my past sins by being so small and so… so… so…

Genial.

It is enough to drive me crazy!

Being a mouse for a day is one thing, but for the rest of my life?

I don't think so.

It has only been several days and I feel ready to smash the next person who dares talk to me into a wall; maybe even through it!

Perhaps it would have been better to leave a slightest bit of trace of the original me in my persona so I could feed my aggressiveness just a little, but I didn't.

Next time, even though I highly doubt people get _third _chances in life, I will definitely not choose a persona that is soooo _meek_.

School is starting up in a day so at least then I can disappear into the crowds a bit and just let myself be at ease.

Wow… I can't actually believe that I am _excited_ that school is starting. One would think that four days off would be absolute bliss.

Not when your roommate's name is Deidara.

Geez! That guy is one of the most vainest guys I have ever met. I thought that the geishas and other hostesses from my father's personal inn took forever in the bathroom; this guy is worse!

I mean! Who has ever heard of a guy who _actually_ has a straightener? Well, what about one who has not only a straightener but also a hair dryer, a hot iron curler, _and_ has hair accessories?

Not one that's straight, that's for sure.

But apparently, due to talking to Ino and hinting at it with a much uneasiness as I could muster, (and trust me, it wasn't hard) she actually assured her brother was straighter then his straightener. That was alarming.

Something is wrong with that boy.

Not only that, but he gets up late, drags around until he at least gets something with caffeine into his system, and then shuts himself into the bathroom for almost two hours.

Not even I take that long. AND I AM A GIRL!

Let's just hope that come Monday, he will not cause me any problems at all.

* * *

The first thing I realized about today was that it just wasn't my day. I mean, yeah, school was starting and with classes brought homework and with homework brought hours of studying, but that was okay. It really is just like training.

Learning a skill takes hours and even though I am not known for my patience with other people, I can do the same thing for hours and hours as long as I improve from it.

So that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that today of all bloody days, my alarm decided not to go off.

I _know_ I set it. I do. I remember specifically pressing the button and making sure to get up _before_ Deidara so I could get in the bathroom and get ready before he locked himself in there all morning.

Now, I had no such hope of even seeing the bathroom.

I had woken at my normal time, due to the habit of waking the same time each day, and as I gazed at the clock I almost cursed. Almost.

I don't think mice curse, so I bit my tongue to keep the word from slipping through my teeth. I threw on my clothes and dashed out of my room to see if there was even the slightest bit of hope that the door was open and Deidara had slept in as well.

No. No, he woke up on time.

The door was closed and I could _hear_ the blow dryer.

I hit my head on the doorframe of my room, trying not to groan. With my best temper, I knocked on the door and tried my best to sound meek.

"Deidara-san," I said loud enough to be heard, but still meek-ish, "Could I get in there to brush my teeth?"

I at least wanted that. All my stuff was in there and that would be the only way to retrieve it and at least use the little kitchen area to get ready with.

"No, un," Was all that he said as he _somehow_ made the hair dryer _louder_!

That son of a-

Now let's not bring his mother into this. Ino was civilized, so was Naruto. They seemed to know his mother and thus she was probably kind. I just had the misfortune of having a jerk as a roommate.

I settled for just making myself a cup of coffee. I poured just enough in the coffee maker for me, pouring in just the right amount and waiting patiently for it to brew.

I put my things together and placed it on the chair. If I couldn't get my bathroom needs finished, might as well get ready for when I do and just leave. Deidara couldn't be _that_ much longer.

His hairdryer was off, so he must be straightening his hair. He's actually fast at that so it would probably be a few minutes more. That was usually last on his list of things to do in the bathroom.

My coffee was ready soon after that and I poured into a coffee cup to keep it nice and warm, putting in the right amount of sugar, the right amount of cream, and was about to take sip before I remembered I needed to get my shoes on. Deidara sounded like he was putting things away.

I took in a deep breath as I set my coffee cup on the table and headed into my room to get my shoes on. Halfway through zipping up the last shoe I heard Deidara come out of the bathroom,_ finally_, and head out the door with a slam.

Checking my clock, I understood why. School was starting in fifteen minutes.

This time I let the curse escape my lips as I jumped up and ran back into the common room to grab a sip of my coffee and quickly comb my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth now that _that_ was all I had time for.

I paused as I looked at the table where my coffee _should_ have been.

Oh no.

He didn't.

He did not just take _my_ coffee that I had taken the time to make for _me_ just because it was there.

No. There was no freaking way to even describe how ticked off I am.

Okay, maybe there is, but I can't stand here and think about it, I would be late.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, washed my face, and slid on my glasses. I busted out of the bathroom, grabbing my bag, and running out of my room like a bat out of hell.

The whole place was empty, crap! That _really_ means I'm late! I can thank my alarm clock for that, but Deidara was going to also get it for taking so long in the bathroom and then _stealing_ my freaking coffee! I mean who does that?

Immature little brat with a stick shoved up his a-

Okay, not helping. Need to think nice _happy_ thoughts.

And cutting off Deidara's hair while he slept would _not_ help me feel better…

Butterflies, tea parties, social gatherings, normalcy.

Happy little butterflies flying about with Ino and I sipping tea having a normal day. Yeah, I feel _so_ much happier now.

Stupid clock, stupid school, stupid coffee-stealing roommates who are too obsessed with their looks then being nice.

I really feel like ripping off his arms.

That would be funny.

I decided to think about that later because I was just seconds away from my classroom. I was able to run at full speed just to get to the campus, and thankfully the halls were almost empty, so there was no one to run into. I decided to check out my locker later since I _really_ need to get to homeroom on time.

First on my list of classes for the day is History with Hatake Kakashi as the sensei. Last thing I need him to think is that I suffer from chronic lateness. I need to have a good reputation with the teachers, not a bad one.

I barely made it in before the bell rang, telling us that we should be in our classes or to expect a trip to detention.

I smiled smugly inwardly as I gasped for air in reality. I wasn't really winded, but as I said, I don't want people thinking there is more to me then what I look like.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out from the back, waving happily at me, "Looks like we have homeroom together!"

"Of course she does you idiot," Ino said as she rolled her eyes, "Most of the boarding house students have homeroom together. Morning Sakura-chan."

She was right. I could easily recognize most of the kids in the room except for a few. Deidara was obviously not in our homeroom since he was second year, nor was his group of friends. There was a girl with deep red hair and another girl with purple hair, but only a few others, not even worth mentioning until I learned their names.

I looked around for the teacher, who had yet to show up, but decided I would grab the last seat available anyways so might as well talk to Naruto and Ino.

He is sitting right next to Sasuke who nodded at me quietly, acknowledging that I was there, I gave him a quiet greeting before turning to Naruto.

"Ohiyo Naruto-kun, Ino-chan," I said with a small bow, "Do you know where our sensei is?"

Ino blink once before looking at Naruto with a confused look, "Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, very confused to what was going on.

"No, I told Dei-kun to tell her. She was sleeping when I stopped by to tell her," Naruto said as he looked back at his sister rather confused himself.

"What was Deidara-san suppose to tell me?" I asked, getting really irritated with said blond, but kept my tone normal enough not to sound as angry as I was.

"That Kakashi-sensei is _always_ late, so don't stress coming in after the bell rings," Ino said before she sighed, "But it looks like that idiot is doing it _again_."

"Again?" I asked.

I am not happy with that idea of him doing something to me that causes his sister to sigh like that. It just spells trouble with a capital 'T'.

"Do you know why he's working for the principal?" Ino asked with a weary look on her face.

I shook my head no, my eyes wider then normal as I looked interested in it. I really was interested, but I usually didn't widen my eyes. Only a mouse would.

"Deidara went too far on a prank and ended up blowing up the ceramics lab. All just to get rid of his roommate last year. It worked, but now Tou-san's making him pay for the damages." Ino started.

Well, that explains a lot.

"We figured a couple days ago that you're probably the second part of Deidara's punishment. We don't know why Tsunade would do this to you, but we think that she thought that Deidara would learn his lesson if you were his roommate." Naruto finished.

That makes a lot of sense. My roommate was a guy because Tsunade was teaching him a lesson. She knew I could easily hold my own with Deidara and was riding on that fact. Deidara thought he had a meek, easily scared church mouse roommate that he could get rid of and get the whole place for himself, but he didn't know I was just faking it.

"Did he play more then just that one prank?" I asked, checking on the door to make sure I still had time to talk.

"Uh, yeah. Nothing too horrible, but he would turn the guy's alarm off, take forever in the bathroom- well more then usual, steal the guy's food, and stuff like that." Naruto answered as he lifted his eyes upwards as he remembered.

My clock had been turned off _by him_.

He had purposely taken forever in the bathroom.

HE STOLE MY COFFEE ON PURPOSE!

What else was that pompous girl-faced man going to do?

"If he starts doing that stuff, just ignore it. If he figures out it won't work on you, he'll stop, 'tebayo." Naruto said as he waved his hand lazily in the air.

It was then, before any of us could utter another word, did the door open and a silver haired man come in with two different colored eyes, one a silver color and the other an onyx color. He set his things on the table and the students who had been standing, like me, sat down in an available spot. I sat down next to the redhead.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he waved lazily to the class, "You would not believe what happened today. This little old lady was caught in the middle of an intersection with a tiger hot on her heels and-"

The whole class room other then me yelled "LAIR" at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

Great. I have a teacher who suffers from chronic tardiness and makes up poor excuses. I could have walked here today and still have beaten him here.

Thanks a lot Deidara, you a-hole.

The class began and to my surprise, Kakashi-sensei was pretty good at teaching and making up for lost time. Maybe this means I could start my coffee after I get out of the bathroom and have it when I got to class.

All too soon for my taste, it ended, allowing us to get to our next class in fifteen minutes or so. Plenty of time to get to my locker and put my stuff away.

I had no problem getting to my next class. It was drama and we had an hour long class. The teacher's name was Yuuhi Kurenai. She was pretty with her long jet black hair and red eyes. She explained to us that she was part albino and that's why her eyes were red.

Pretty sweet.

Her class was fun. She gave us several scenes to work on and I got to group up with Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys are looking forward to going into the media world. Naruto as an actor, maybe one day director, and Sasuke as a model.

He says that models have to have good acting skills as well, but I really do believe him. Sometimes you have to have the right mood to captivate and audience. Acting teaches a person how to instill that mood.

That class also was over before I wanted it to be. We have block schedules, so I have different classes tomorrow, but I really like her class.

I joined Hinata, Ino, and Tenten for English class with Sarutobi Asuma, which was no problem for me. I was use to picking fights with American tourists. Its sorta fun when they think they can talk down to you and call you a bunch of names and then you turn around and yell back at them in English. The looks on their faces are priceless while you beat them up.

But I'm done doing that. Sakura's being a good girl…

Oh Kami, I'm starting to talk like Tobi! Nooooo!

Lunch was fine. I ate with Ino and her friends and listened to their conversations as I ate my meal quietly. I was about to eat the last fried shrimp in my bento box, the one I was saving for last, when my day went downhill again.

_He_ had come and stole it off my chopsticks with his mouth.

"Deidara!" Ino yelled angrily as he straightened to his full height with _my_ shrimp in his mouth, "What the hell!"

"Sorry," Deidara said with a smug smirk on his face, thinking that this type of harassing would get to me.

I just shrugged as I wrapped up the rest of my meal. My appetite was gone, so I might as well screw with the guy a bit.

"No problem Deidara-san," I said as I plopped my bento into his hands, "I was full anyways."

With that I just left. I did check out of the corner of my eye to see Deidara look a little miffed at that tactic not working. But then Ino started to hit him for being rude. It was kind of funny the way he flinched away and gave the bento to his brother since he wasn't going to eat it.

My day continued on, but my mood had made a turn for the worst, though I refused to let my new friends see that. One more class for today and then off to Shishou's to work with _him_.

It was art class. Though I was rather excited for this part of the day, right when I saw the smaller blonde, that excitement was gone. He looked over at me and grinned mischievously, but I must have done something right because Sasori pulled his attention back onto him and told him not to mess with me during class.

That was nice of him, I guess.

The teacher's name was Mitarashi Anko. She was a little strange, but all the teachers seemed that way. She told us basically that today she just wanted to see what we could do, so pull out the guns and all the shiny toys and try to impress her.

She seems like a lot of fun. I decided to sketched my sister from memory. She was the best thing that happened to me and she always knew how to make me smile or laugh. She was my comfort when I got stressed, and she was my guardian angel. I know she took on most of our father's aggression for my sake, and I was grateful for that when I was younger.

I began a simple sketch on the canvas, working as hard as I could. Her hair had a pinkish tint to it, but only if she stayed in the sun. Last time I had seen her, her hair was darkening to that lovely red. I moved onto paints soon after a basic sketch of her was made, making it a head shot of her with just a bit of her chest exposed and her head looking down. The angle was from the side, so it was a nice profile shot. Her eyes were downcast as if she was lost in thought.

I had seen this expression on her so many times it was forever burned into my memory.

I began to paint her eyes first, since that would be the first thing covered up. They held that crimson brown color with a gleam of mischief, next I did her skin tone, it was pale, but it worked for her, then I decided to go with that fiery color her hair had when it was winter and she was mostly stuck indoors. I made sure to add some pinker tints in the highlights, but by the time I was done, I pulled away happy to see my sister's face again.

"Wow, brat, that's pretty good," Anko-sensei told me as she rested her arm on my shoulder heavily, as if testing my strength.

"Arigato Anko-sensei," I said as I looked at the picture, "It's my sister, Tayuya."

"Well, I bet she looks just like this, but you do realize class ended twenty minutes ago… right?" Anko said as she nonchalantly looked over at me, "Don't you work for the principal?"

"Oh crap," I hissed as I looked at my teacher, she was laughing at me.

"Go, you did such a good job on your Onee-chan that I decided to clean up for you. Hurry, you don't want that blonde beating you there."

I thanked her as I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door, running full speed to Tsunade's hoping that I would beat the blond there…

I made it just in time to slip in before Deidara did. He scowled at me as I panted heavily.

"What's up with you, un?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I didn't realize class was over," I said with a huge inhale of air, "So I kept painting. Anko-sensei told me a couple minutes ago."

He sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering the word 'suck up' under his breath. For the sake of my temper, I pretended not to hear it.

Not here. Not in the principal's office who would bust me if I tackled the blonde haired jerk.

Tsunade-shishou came out of her office, barking orders for us to do. I was to the filing while Deidara was going to do the heavy lifting and reaching and more physical demanding jobs. He grumbled as he went off to do so.

Can he be anymore of a grump?

I happily did what she had told me to do, finding it a good advantage to know what was going on in the school and scope out the different clubs and activities through my filing. Tsunade-shishou sure knew how to give me advantages without showing it as that.

With the information at my grasps, I was able to know who to avoid, who was smart, and who were pests.

Valuable information.

I was also allowed to peek at the information of all my dorm-mates. I learned their classes, their chosen career choices at this moment, and their grades.

Tsunade-shishou so did this on purpose.

I finally got to Deidara's, and without reserve, opened it right up and began to read it.

His grades… were… decent.

His detention record was surprising low.

His mass amount of complaints about his roommate last year was huge!

Apparently the guy was named Uchiha Madara. He wouldn't go one day without complaining that he was a jerk face and had yet again done something. From destroying his property to stealing from him, Deidara had complained about it all. But apparently the guy was too clever and was _never_ caught. I have no doubt that this Madara guy made it look as if Deidara was just picking on him. I can tell just because my mother is quite good at feigning martyrdom.

I almost feel bad for him.

Almost.

I put the file away, puzzling over my roommate for a while longer and why he had gone to such lengths as to be freed of his roommate. I half had expected his roommate to be Tobi.

I finished my work and reported back to Shizune, who gave me several papers to Xerox and several packages to deliver throughout the school to different teachers. I was able to meet my P.E. teacher Maito Gai, my science teacher Hebi Orochimaru, my Japanese teacher Gama Jiraiya, and my Calculus teacher Morino Ibiki. All of them were weird.

Gai was too friendly for my tastes… and plus… he looked like Lee.

Only older and creepier.

Orochimaru had a snake like look to him and he was way, way too quiet to be normal. Plus he was hanging with Jiraiya…

I spent a total of five minutes with that man and I wanted to beat him senseless when he tried to cop a feel.

Pervert.

And Ibiki…

Does the word mass serial killer mean _anything_?

I am really starting to wonder how drunk Tsunade-shishou was when she hired the lot of them.

But who am I to judge? I am just as bad as they are in my own quirks. I have a terrible temper, I don't like being belittled, and I get in trouble cause I don't want to put up with being bullied.

But Tsunade-Shishou gave _me_ a chance, so if they haven't failed her yet, I shouldn't judge.

The rest of my time went without a hitch. Deidara and I were relieved and he took off faster than I could blink. I didn't care though, I wasn't heading back to the room just yet.

I found the library and used it to quietly do my homework. I didn't have much but I thought it best to start good habits now. The library was complete empty beside me and the current Librarian. His name was Iruka and he was a big sweet heart.

"I'm not always on Librarian duty," He told me when I had asked about it, "But I like it the best, so I do it the most."

He was really nice. He gave me a heads up about the clubs and told me their practice times. I was relieved to hear that the pool was vacant. Swim team should have finished by now.

I thanked him before finding my way to the pool. It was indoors and it was _huge_! If Haku was here he would have been having a massive heart attack at the sheer size of the thing.

Fabuki Haku was one of my best friends back at home. He was actually the one to encourage me to coming here. He said I needed a clean start and what better than a new school where no one knew you.

He didn't like people getting too close to him, but I can tell you that he loved to swim and he was good at it too.

He was apart of my gang because of his pretty face. People picked on him because they said he was gay or a transvestite. He was a boy from the day he was born and I knew for a fact that he liked girls.

Well, he liked Isaribi anyways. She's basically a fish out of water until you put her back in. Then she's the fastest swimmer you've ever freakin' seen.

I pulled my thoughts away from the two members of my gang. I missed them, but I had promised to be strong.

I changed quickly before diving in and beginning my laps. It was nice to relax for a while and get my aggressions out with swimming. I called it a day after the clock struck the hour and it was getting dark. I dried my hair and made sure it didn't look like I had been swimming before heading back to the dorm.

Ino was there in the main hall when I had gotten there and we hung out for a while, taste testing for Chouji as he practiced a recipe that his cooking teacher had given him.

"So, has Dei-kun given you anymore trouble?" Ino asked, "Because I have these new shoes I need to break in and I find beating the crap out of my brothers works quite well."

I almost laughed. It took everything within me to act terrified at the idea when in fact I wanted to roll around on the floor laughing at the idea of her repeatedly bashing her brother with a stiletto.

"No," I said in a squeak, "He hasn't don't anything as of yet… well… not since lunch."

"Oh well, tell me when I need to, because I still can't believe he's doing this again." She rolled her eyes and let out another sigh, "Can he at least act his age for once and not the size of his shoe?"

"What made him do it the first time," I asked her, cocking my head to the side ever so slightly.

Ino took my hand and led me to her room where there was more privacy. She sweetly asked Chouji to leave her some of his sweets for later and he agreed with a cheerful smile.

Once we were in her room, Ino closed the door and sat me down.

"So, you want to know about Uchiha Madara?" She asked me as she too sat.

I nodded, "If it isn't much of a bother." I paused for a second and added, "Is he related to the other Uchihas in the dorm?"

"Yes," Ino told me with a serious tone, "And if you ever meet him, do not show any fear or animosity. He likes it and thinks it a game. He loved messing with Deidara, getting on his nerves and making Deidara look like a fool. It was one of the reasons Dei tried so hard to get rid of him."

Her face looked sad for a moment, "None of us could help. Madara had a way of making things worse the more people involved. So, Deidara forbid us to help. Itachi and Sasuke apologized as often as they could and even sweet, stupid Tobi tried to cheer Deidara up. Actually, I think it was Itachi who finally squealed to his father about his cousin's misbehavings and how badly he was screwing up strong ties with our family."

Ino paused, "I think that was when Itachi and Deidara began to be at peace with each other."

"But what about the ceramic lab?"

"Well, if Madara was involved with one more incident, Tsunade was going to toss his butt out. So, Deidara tried to make a small pipe bomb… and he tricked Madara into pressing the button and he and Deidara got blamed for it." Ino shrugged, "Madara's father was so angry at him for getting in trouble and putting Itachi's father on his back about threatening ties with our family. Deidara got in trouble with our father, but he managed to get of too much punishment."

Ouch. Deidara really sacrificed a lot to get this guy off his back. I vaguely wondered if I would be so willing to do something like that to get someone like that off my back. If Deidara keeps this up though, I might consider.

"I see…"

"But it was because Deidara let Madara get to him. If he had ignored it just a while, Madara might have gotten bored with him. But Deidara's always been a short fuse." She paused before eyeing me, "Does that explain it for you?"

She gave me a sweet smile that promised my imminent death if as much breathed a word. I smiled back, making her know I wouldn't tell a soul.

"Well then, be off," Ino dismissed me, waving at me with her hand lazily, "I need to see a man about his sweets."

I bowed my head and thanked her. I had a lot to think about now that I knew about Deidara's trial with Madara. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But as of right now, he was pickin' on me and it was going to stop.

I opened the door to our dorm and who do I see but the devil incarnate- though the devil isn't as pretty as he is. Though I hate to admit it. He is really, really handsome, no matter how I dislike him.

"What?" He growled as he looked over at me, catching me staring.

"Nothing," I squeaked, jumping a bit.

He looked terrible, his head resting on the table as his homework was spread out across the entire table.

"That's a lot of homework for just one day," I noted in a low voice.

"I have more classes than some freshman mouse, un." He growled, lifting his head and continuing his work.

I decided that he wasn't up for company so I headed off to my room. I dropped off my stuff and grabbed a sketch book and began to scribble. I wasn't about to leave my room with him being as grumpy as he was and I was tired of people so I needed to rest and just be myself.

I paused as I looked at the cell phone I had purchased and debated for a minute. My want won out.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Tayuya-nee-chan?"

_"Hey imouto! How's the life of a mouse?"_ She asked on the other line.

So I began to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay People. This story is a favorite pet project of mine. I don't update more than once a year on my Birthday...

AND today is my birthday, so I decided that I wanted a story to be posted today because of it! So here is my birthday present to you for my B-day!

Yes, I waited another whole year to update, but it was only because I have not gotten far in this story and though it is a pet project, I wanted it to be great. I don't write it often, only when I'm in a punk mood. I don't have those often. The story is also a little hard to write because I never went to a school like this and have no idea what to make the school do. So, I am a little stuck there. Oh well, enjoy my story!

Yeah, to those who actually read the author's notes, I just copy paste them half the time with a few edits. It's great since I only update once a year... So to those who only read it once a year for the update, you don't really care!

* * *

So, talking with my sis was the best idea I had all week. It was good to hear her voice. She berated me for not, and I quote, 'freaking calling me when I was freaking out worse than a mouse with a freaking huge cat'.

Okay, so I toned it down.

She has a mouth when she wants one.

However, my days have not been getting any better with Deidara.

I have been a model citizen and yet I can not get him to stop trying to bug the hell out of me. Every morning, no matter what I do, he always ends up with _my_ coffee. I still can't beat him up on days when he doesn't sleep in.

Not to mention he pranks me nonstop. I have kept my mouth sealed, but after a whole three weeks of him doing this, I can't keep it in much more.

That's what I thought…

…Until I found the dead frog in my locker, I decided it was enough.

Seriously, how does he know my locker combination?

So for the past couple of days I have been plotting my revenge. I have been thinking of what to do, but it wasn't coming…

Until I called my sister and got some of her ideas.

Devil for a side kick, that's what she is to me. And she does me good.

So, with careful strategic planning- okay, nothing too difficult to do, but something sneaky enough that it would be perfect revenge without having to work too much.

So, for the last couple of days I have been putting laxatives in my coffee.

Of course, he stole my coffee everyday and everyday since then he's been sicker than a dog. He runs to the bathroom all the time during school but no one says anything about it.

Shame…

I don't know how long this idiot is going to continue to try and piss me off, but I am not about lie down and take it like I'm nothing but a doormat. My father doesn't even get as much leeway as I have allowed Deidara. It's only natural for him to pay for his sins against me.

However, right now, as the pressure continues to build within me, I wonder how long it will be before I snap and I finally take it out on him through a more physical outlet.

I just hope I don't do something I'll regret later…

* * *

Today wasn't going so well. Call it karma, call it whatever you like, but I knew today was going to be like that book. You know the one that was titled something like 'My Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day.' I could sympathize with the kid and how he was feeling, really I could.

It all started when I barely woke up in time to make my coffee, put laxatives in it for the thief that was sure to steal it, and try to get dressed.

He took it, of course, and left right at the last minute. I had to quickly brush my hair, wash my face, and brush my teeth.

I ran as fast as I usually do, but Kakashi-sensei had been on time today.

Trust me, it freak us all out.

I think he did it just because he likes getting our reactions. I swear the class was still having a fuss, scream things like 'OMG! He's on time! The end of the world is here!' and stuff like that.

He let me off with a warning, but he was giving me that 'I'm disappointed in you' look. I hate that look. Especially from a man who is _never_ there on time. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

Hypocrite. And that's why he did it too. I just know it.

Ami, the purple haired witch spelt with a 'B', was picking on Karin, the redhead. She was getting pretty ticked off about all the glasses comments that Ami kept throwing at her and was started to snap at me. And I, unfortunately, was her partner today. She's usually pretty nice when she isn't flustered like this. She almost reminds me of Tayuya at times, so she and I get along pretty well. She's actually Sasuke's girlfriend, though only the kids who live at the dorm know that. They're all pretty private about their relationships outside the 'dorm family'. Probably because their significant other would be patronized worse than just a few snide jokes about glasses.

Acting class was also horrible since I wasn't given a part. No, I had been called into Tsunade's office because Ami and Karin got in a cat fight and I was the only one who knew why apparently. So I was stuck trying to explain it the best I could without getting into a cat fight myself. Ami really is a witch with a 'B'. I'm just glad that Karin was able to yank a chunk of her hair out before they were pulled apart. People think guys are brutal when they get into a fist fight? With girls, it's anything goes. Nails, biting, scratching, pulling of the hair, throwing the other chick into anything that sticks out, kicking, and name calling... Ami's just lucky that only a small piece of her scalp came off with chunk of hair, and no one can see the missing chunk of hair either.

Anyway, I didn't get a lunchbox that I liked. And even though the gang is always sweet to me, I felt like I didn't belong today. In fact, I have been feeling this way for a while. I love them dearly, yet I just don't feel as if I belong in their group.

I saw Deidara in art class and he looked absolutely terrible. Sasori was sitting right next to him and covering for him all during art class. It helped that Anko was paying special attention to me all through the class.

I left early to get my things from my locker so I didn't have to be under her scrutinizing stare. It was as if she saw I was faking it. I think that's what bothers me. If I am discovered to be faking who I am, everyone might hate me for deceiving them –no matter what my intentions were. I'm stuck like this now and it is only now that I understand that stupid saying: 'Oh what tangled webs we weave, when we practice to deceive.'

I might not have said a straight lie, but I have been leading people on to thinking I am nothing more than a frightened little rosette. Fat lie right there, but I am sorta afraid of everyone rejecting me… I just want to be left in peace without being all alone…

I was emptying my bag into the locker, taking only what I would need so I could go to the library and finish my homework so the weekend was mine to enjoy, but I guess that wasn't the plan. I am not one to be taken by surprise, but I wasn't expecting the unanticipated push. Someone had snuck up on me. I could hear them really well. I didn't recognize them, but they sounded like the stupider lot of the school. Some jocks or something or the less richer population that was taking their anger out on the weakest of the rich kid.

Which, apparently, they thought was me.

My glasses had fallen off my face when I had been shoved and I could hear a crack as one of them stepped on it.

I would have been fine, if the locker hadn't locked on me.

I am fine with a lot of things, really I am, but I have never been good with small, closed-in spaces.

Elevators?

They're fine.

Lockers?

Not so much.

When I was little, my father use to lock me in the smallest spaces we had in the house while he beat my sister right next to the door. Even now, when I am locked in a small space all the memories blur together and it is like I am experiencing it all over again.

The memories are painful to me and I have small flashbacks of all those times. I was frozen in a flashback for I don't know how long, but by the time I snapped out of it and began to bash against the locker door, to my horror, everyone was already cleared out.

I shouted and cried to be let out, the sounds still fresh in my ears as I hear another memory of my sister scream and my father yelling at her. He never did it with my mother around, but even then, she really didn't act like she cared.

Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I don't know, she never stopped him.

That was why I had to be stronger. I had to stop him!

I banged again on my locker, my state was poor and I was in tears now as I cried to be heard by _anyone_. Today was a Friday. Teachers headed out around the same time as the students. Not even Tsunade and Shizune were around after school today. It was just how the staff was, I learned.

I was literally crying by now. My fear was overtaking me and I wanted out. I cried out for my sister as I heard another memory flash through my mind and I felt as helpless as I did back then. Beating at the locker wasn't unlocking it and I knew I was going to be stuck.

I cried.

I couldn't do much more.

But then suddenly something happened and I heard a rush of footsteps heading my way.

"Sakura, un?" I heard him say.

I didn't care if it was that blonde stuck up roommate of mine. Someone was there.

"Yes," I called back weakly as my voice cracked and wavered from crying.

If he hadn't put a dead frog in my locker, I would have never known how he managed to unlock my locker, but soon the lock was disarmed and he had swung the door open, looking down at me where I was sitting, holding my knees to my face and tears stains down my cheeks.

He bent down low.

"What are you doing in a locker?" He asked rather softly.

I didn't care if it was him, I couldn't hold it anymore and tackled him, burying my face into his stomach as I cried. He seemed startled at first, but soon he relaxed and began to pet my hair as he lowly hushed me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up on a bed. It wasn't mine, so I tensed for as second as my eyes darted about. Ino's face came into view as she smiled happily at me.

"Oh good! You're awake!" She said in a relieved tone, "When Deidara-nii-kun brought you here unconscious, I was terrified that you were hurt! He assured me you fell asleep in his arms after he found you. What were you doing in your locker?"

Ah. That was right. I had passed out from emotional depletion after Deidara unlocked my locker. I sat up a bit, taking a deep breath as I looked of my glasses.

Oh right. They broke.

"I was pushed," I said, my voice still raw from crying.

I looked around assuming to at least see Deidara moping around in the background. He tended to hang around when he felt responsible.

"Deidara's in the bathroom. He's stomach has been giving him grief all week," Ino said as she motioned to the bathroom.

"Maybe if he didn't keep stealing my breakfast, hogging the bathroom, and turning off my alarm I wouldn't have put laxatives in my coffee." I grumped out loud enough for him to hear.

I probably should stop putting laxatives in my coffee now that he had done something chivalrous.

"You did what?" Ino gasped, trying hard not to laugh at the simple but sly revenge I had dished out, "Sakura-chan! That's so…"

She couldn't help but start laughing hard, which amazed me since she was really territorial about her siblings. No one picked on her brothers and got away with it except for her. So her laughing meant that it had struck her as something acceptable- and hilarious- in her terms, I guess. I'm no Ino expert. As Deidara came storming out of the bathroom, still holding his stomach, to stand in front of me with fire and brimstone practically spewing from his mouth as he spat curses at me. I stood up off the bed, not wanting to be as short as the bed was. I was short enough as it was, let's not make me smaller by sitting on a bed especially when dealing with a man like Deidara.

"You did what!" He all but snarled like a wild animal before going on to swear at me.

He loomed over me even though his stomach was causing him the buckle at his knees and hunch over to try to soothe the pain. His glare was sharp and he was gritting his teeth in pain.

I lost it right then and there. I had the worst three weeks because of him stealing my meals, pulling pranks constantly, and was just finished being stuck in a locker for _hours_ before anyone came searching for me. Regardless of the fact that he had rescued me, I was beyond ticked and he, unfortunately, was the first person to set me off. It had been the last straw.

"Yeah!" I roared, my mouse persona thrown to the wayside, "I put laxatives in _my_ coffee. AND I knew you would bloody take it too AND I knew that you sittin' hunched over a toilet, crapping every few minutes, would be the outcome!"

I gave him a hard glare before standing up straighter, pulling my shoulders back as I kept yelling.

"Everyday, you would think of something to make my day terrible! I was sick and tired of being the brunt of your pathetic attempts to chase me out of _my_ room just because you were angry that I had the misfortune of being your roommate. Did you really think I would just get up and whine and complain to Tsunade-shishou to change rooms? Do you know how long it took me to convince _my_ father that I should go here and not be one of his little hostesses on display for everyone to see? Do you know how hard it was to tell my bigger sister to be strong when our father abuses her so I could come here and get away from all the crap that was following me at home? So I could actually be _smart _instead of just a brainless twit that just screwed around and would spend 'dear old daddy's' money! I am not about to be pushed around by a long haired, girl-faced man who takes more time in the bathroom than the vainest geshia I know! I am sick of it! You are going to stop or I _will_ make you regret it more than you do right now."

Deidara was rendered speechless for a moment, but I knew he was going to snap back. His eyes were darkening with anger. The room was quiet for a moment before Deidara made yet another pained face and dashed to the bathroom.

"This isn't over, un! You better be in this room when I get done," He yelled as he slammed the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room. We wouldn't get anywhere till his stomach wasn't causing him to have to go every five minutes. Ino was standing there, looking dumbfounded, before laughing her head off even harder. For some strange reason, she finds this all to be too hilarious instead of being in an uproar about what I've done to her big brother.

I fixed a quick pot of tea, taking a tray of the needed items back into Ino's room, grumbling the whole time and I gracefully slammed the door shut and set the tray down. Ino seemed to have gotten a grip by then. My temper had also waned a bit and I could reign in control over it before I did something I'd regret. Like neuter Deidara.

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" She asked as she watched me pour the tea.

No point in pretending around her anymore. Well, Ino was probably going to be either my hardest trial or my easiest feat, depending on her mood. I like to think that I had won her good graces and she would be lenient to my deception. After all, this is Ino. I sighed as I nodded a bit, my eyes still focused at what I was doing.

"Yeah," I said quietly as I ground my teeth a bit, "I'm stressed, I was locked in a locker, and I'm claustrophobic. I'll be alright, but your _dear_ brother needs something to nullify the laxatives so we can _talk_."

She seemed amused as she watched what I was doing. I mixed up my remedy quickly before I heard Deidara washing his hands. I poured a bit more hot water into the cup to dilute the taste a bit more before grabbing the saucer the cup was on and walking over bathroom.

He flung the door open, about to yell some more, when I shoved the teacup to his lips.

"Drink it so we can actually have a conversion sans the bathroom breaks," I said smoothly.

He took a step back to dodge the cup. I was scowling angrily at him as he refused to that the blasted cup from my hands.

"No way in _hell_ am I taking something _you_ made, un!" Deidara yelled as he glared even harder.

"You certainly didn't have a problem before I told you about the laxatives! So shut the hell up and take to blasted drink so I don't have to sit around and wait for you to crap every five minutes!" I barked as I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to a seat.

He had let out a pained yelp as he followed unwillingly and sat. He scowled at me harder with that frowny pout. I just shoved the drink into his hands and barked at him to 'drink it now or I'll just pour it on your lap'. He was finally sipping it, making faces at its strong natural taste.

Ino decided to play witness, clearly too amused by all this, and sat down between our chosen spots as I prepared a cup of jade tea for her and myself. Pouring it as I had been taught at home.

My anger was reigned in a bit more than before and I was able to think on a more level mind set.

"So, even though I am still as angry as hell," I started as I took a sip of tea before finishing, "Thank you."

Deidara just looked at me, like he had not expected it to go this way.

"But," I still continued, "Even though I am thankful you found me and got me out of my locker, I am still sick of you pranking me. It stops. Now."

"Who died and made you boss?" Deidara growled, obviously not liking how his mousy roommate was ordering him about.

"Because I can back up my words Dei-_chan_," I snarled.

Ino was staring at me strangely. I had never been so to the point and controlling here like I was back at home. I was even using my usual tone of voice that I used when I was at home. The mouse was currently out and the cat was back in. I ignored her stares as I took another sip of my tea.

Deidara on the other hand was grinding his teeth as he tried not to hit me. I guess his mother had taught him not to hit girls. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't about to play by the same rules if it came down to it.

"Sakura-chan," Ino said rather surprised, "I've never heard you speak like this. Is there something you're not telling us."

The way she had said the last sentence told me either to tell them now or I would suffer the wrath of Ino. I rather not get my good friend against me, so I sighed crossing my legs and taking on one of my less awkward poses. I guess I should just be myself right now.

"I came to this school to escape my past." I said as I looked at her with saddened look, "I wasn't the favorite of my parents. My father only liked the fact that I was talented with grace and exotic looks and would use me as a hostess. As I told your brother, Naruto, my sister and brother were born of an affair and even though I know not where my brother is, my sister stayed at home and suffered my father's wrath. He was brutal to us as children and often locked me away in my closet while he beat my sister."

"That's where your claustrophobia came from," Ino stated, "Isn't it?"

I just nodded as I took another sip of my tea, "I went some down roads. A lot of wrong roads to be specific and did a lot of things that I regret now that I'm a little bit older. In the end, I decided to turn over a new leaf, so I came here. I thought it better if I acted like a timid child. I am sorry I deceived you Ino-chan." I looked down at my tea as I sighed, "I just wanted to be left in peace."

"Which didn't happen because you got roomed with Dei," Ino said with a sly smile as she looked at her brother.

He was staring at her with an expressionless face. He finally looked away taking another sip of the tea, gagging a bit at the taste before giving a sigh.

"Not my fault Tsunade decided to put her in with me, un," he huffed.

"Yes, but now she's your roommate and you are going to quit picking on her," Ino ordered as she then glanced at me, "And you are going to knock off the revenge. Both of you are stuck together and both of you are going to get along. Even it that means I have to stoop to locking you both in a room for an hour."

"Like hell, un," Deidara yelled as he pointed at me, "I won't associate with this woman. She put _laxatives_ in my coffee!"

"That was _my_ coffee that_ you_ stole, you dipstick!" I yelled right back as my eyes sharpened into an intimidating glare.

I guess we began to fight again because of the fact that we were soon shoved into her closet with an audible 'click'. I blanched a bit at being confide in a small room with Deidara.

"Ino! This isn't funny, un!" He yelled as he started banging at the door, "Let us out!"

There was no reply, save the sound of heels walking to the other side of the room and the sounds of a door being closed. I even tried kicking down the door, but the girl had _something _crazy with her door cause it didn't open.

"Her whole closet is like a safe, un. She designed it that way. That's why she never gets her room reassigned. She's lived in this same room with Konan for years."

"Well that is just great!" I yelled as I walked further into the closet, "I'm stuck in here with you!"

"Tch," He said as he placed his hands on his hips, "At least you don't have to see me, un. You're not even wearing those god-awful glasses."

My temper burned even more as I glared at him, "I _like_ my glasses you egotistical drag queen."

I could see the fire in his eyes as he tackled me, I flipped him over easily in one somersault roll and had him on his back faster then a person could blink. I had my hands around his neck as I glared down at him.

"I dare you to even think of doing that again." I growled as I used my foot and pressed it against his chest heavily, "I can easily dish out ten times more than you can."

He was wheezing as I finally pulled my heel out of his chest and got up to walk further into the closet before sitting crisscross, staring at a wall as he tried to blink back the pain.

I finally turned around to look at him when he didn't retort after ten or twenty minutes. He was clutching his stomach as he smashed his eyelids together in a pained effort of pushing back the pain.

He finally released a small whimper as his stomach growled angrily. Ah. That was the unfortunate side effect of my remedy, it caused those of weaker stomachs to experience loads of wonderful pain. I didn't know Deidara was one of a weak stomach. A pang of guilt washed over me as I remembered the laxatives. Those probably killed him.

I pretended for a while not to hear his irregular breathing and the small sounds that he made that reminded me of a poor kicked puppy, but I couldn't ignore it forever. That mouse persona must have grown on me just a bit since I felt a twinge of empathy for him.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes and got up. I pray to the same kami that got me here that Ino wouldn't choose now to come back and see me caring for her brother. It would seem that we were getting along when in reality, I just can't stand his whimpering.

He glared at me weakly as he just laid there. His hair, though in a pony tail, was everywhere as he laid there, sweat beginning to cover his face.

"On your stomach," I said as I sat down next to him, forcing him to uncurl from the ball form he had put himself into, "pressure will help."

"Why should I trust you, un?" He managed to say before tightening a bit more with another wave of pain.

"Because," I said, "If you don't, you'll have to lie there for _hours_ before it goes away. If you listen to me _now_, it won't be hours."

He was thinking it over, but I lost patience. I just pulled him and forced him onto his belly. Holding him down as he struggled and snatching both hands when he tried to move them back against his stomach.

"Let go, un," He managed to say before I leaned down a bit and whispered.

"Shut up and take my help, you brat. I'm trying to be nice. Can you not be a total jerk about it?" I hissed into his ear, "Now I am going to let go of you and you are going to stay on your stomach while I ease the pain. And no matter _what_ I do, you keep your big mouth shut or I will hurt you worse then you are hurting now, got it?"

He swallowed a bit, his eyes closed shut as he nodded.

I slowly let go of his wrists and then slowly eased my other hand off his back. I recalled what had been done by Tayuya when she used this on me. First, she would always pull out my hair tie. Darn it, that meant I had to do that as well since it was important. I sighed as I slowly pulled out his hair tie, feeling him tense as I did so.

"Not. A. Word." I reminded him as I began to run my right hand though his hair, softly and untangling it was I went.

Next Tayuya would always unclasp my bra, but since he doesn't have one, I get to skip that part. The next part of the process was gently running my nails up and down his back, calmly telling his how to regulate his breathing. Soon, he was doing it on his own. When my nails went up, he inhaled, when they went down, he exhaled.

Now that I had him breathing, I slowly pulled my other hand out of his hair and began to rub my hands up and down his back in time to the breathing rhythm I had started. I slowly recalled each moment of my sister's movements and copied them exactly. Every little knead, every little movement, from dancing my fingers up his spine in a massaging touch, to playing with his hair and massaging his head.

By the time I pulled away, Deidara was sleeping.

Thank whoever was up there for that. I slowly got up and dug around Ino's closet for that blanket I knew she kept in here for movie nights. She and I had snuggled under it during a scary movie. I finally found it and the pillow to boot and swiped them from their spots and brought them back to Deidara's sleeping form.

With quick and subtle movements, I placed the pillow under his head and the blanket on top of him before moving over to the door and leaning against the wall. I pulled off my boots and third layered shirt to get comfortable before I curled up and went to sleep. It came easily with the state I was in and I was glad.

I woke quickly when I heard the door unlocking. I glanced over at Deidara who was still fast asleep in the middle of Ino's closet and decided that it wasn't that great of a story to tell her. He had been through enough today.

I stood and stretched a bit as I waited for the door to open, I was still sleepy and since today was Friday, I would just go to sleep in my bed.

The door cracked ever so much, but it was enough for me to push it open and muffle the sound of surprise that came from Ino.

"Shhhh," I said, "He fell asleep."

Ino looked over my shoulder as I slowly removed my hand to look at Deidara's sleeping form.

"How did you do that?" She asked, "Deidara's practically an insomniac."

"A trick my sister taught me," I said with a sigh, "She used it when I would get stressed."

Ino nodded as she pulled me over to her little table filled with treats and tea.

"Sit, Haruno. You and I still need to talk," She demanded in whispered, being kind to her brother still sleeping in her closet but harsh enough to make me understand that I had no other option in this.

I nodded. I had earned this and the only thing that surprised me was that it had taken this long for her to confront me about it. If I had been her, I would have done it much, much earlier. But then again, I never took Ino as one for doing things in the passion of the moment. She's the kind of girl who stews in her passions for a bit, waiting and contemplating what her next action would be. She didn't look angry in the least, but that didn't mean the situation wasn't eating at her.

"And that would be about?" I asked with feigned ignorance, taking the teapot and pouring her a cup before I lazily filled mine.

"That!" She whisper harshly, gesturing at my previous movements with her hands, "You're so graceful and confident now and not timid or clumsy in the least. What the hell happened?"

"I feel it's only appropriate to act like myself now that you know that the persona displayed before you the last few weeks was nothing more than an act," I said as I calm sipped the tea, "Plus, I told you my life story, there is no reason not to pretend that I am any different than what lies behind the mask of innocent little Miss Haruno the mouse. I find it much more appealing this way anyways. It was hard acting so… genial."

I saw Ino lift her mouth into a smile, "Not that innocent are you, hm?"

"Ino, I might have had a sliver rattle as a baby, but once I grew up, I traded that rattle in for steal tipped boots and a bad attitude. I am not the girl I once was, though. I'm trying to change now, but it is still a large part of who I am. I was hoping that acting like a mouse would balance out my thoughts and feelings, but it was a no go. I am still as violent as ever, I was just holding it in instead of letting it flow out of me as before."

"So what if you're a little short tempered?" Ino asked with a scoff, "I don't think that's a problem."

"It is if you're me," I said as I politely offered Ino some treats first before grabbing my own.

"What's with you serving me anyways?"

"I was trained to be a geisha of sorts. I can perform the part well, but have not earned the title."

"Why not?"

"A true Geisha must sleep with a man before she can obtain that title and after that she can just be an entertainer. She no longer needs to sleep around." I said as I munched on a muffin, "Thus I am called a hostess. Not a Geisha, but not a waitress."

"I'm sorry," Ino said with a small laugh, "I just can't see you pulling that off. Aren't Geishas these days suppose to have goddess like bodies and movements like an angel?"

I rolled my eyes as I stood. I hated being doubted, so I stripped of my second layer of clothes, and discarding the long shirt that had been wrapped around me baggily, and held one of the poses I was suppose to when I had been working for dear old Daddy.

I barely managed to get my hand over her mouth before she squealed. I did _not_ want Deidara to wake up.

"You do look like a freaking goddess," Ino whispered excitedly once I pulled my hand away.

It was true, I guess. My figure was hourglass shaped, my legs were long and graceful. My hips were a bit wider then my chest, but people said it was a graceful form. My long neck, petite frame, and angled, but soft features were noting to scoff at. I put my long turtle neck back on and let my figure get lost in its depths.

"You were saying?" I said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"I have yet to see this grace," Ino said as she obviously wanted to see my abilities that I claimed to own.

I took Deidara's hair tie from my wrist and put it into my hair, getting it out of the way. I also snatched some bobby pins from her dresser and pulled my bangs back so my large forehead was visible as well as my eyes. I needed to see what I was doing.

She was about to say something, but I lifted a finger and looked at her with my jade eyes as a way of saying 'hush'. She clamped her jaw shut as I gracefully took the teapot and poured it gently into the cup, holding it like it was a frail bird that would break if I gripped to hard. I walked over to her and bowed gently and pulled away as soon as I knew she had a grip on her tea, making my hands leave slowly as if yearning not to leave.

I glided to my spot before sitting softly in my spot and offering her more treats with a wave of my hand, "More treats, Ino-dono?"

My voice was light and sweet, but screamed confidence as I watched her with gentle and amused emerald eyes.

I dropped the act and quickly when back to sipping my own tea, crossing my bootless legs that sported striped knee high socks.

"Is that proof enough?" I asked her before sipping my tea once more.

She just nodded dumbly.

"That was amazing," Ino said before smiling, "Why don't you act like that?"

"Because it's worse then acting like a mouse," I spat quietly, "I hate having to act like some pushover just because my father wants me to."

"I see," Ino said before sipping her tea. She was silent for a moment but I could tell she was deep in thought. Finally, she spoke. "Well if it makes you feel better, I will stay quiet about you for a while, Dei too, but you shouldn't hide forever behind a mousy act. Sakura, the real you is wonderful."

"Wonderful? Ino, I chose a mouse because I knew I was boastful. I don't want all this attention. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Well, I don't think you are boastful at all. I think that cocky arrogant part of you is fake as well. The girl I'm talking to _right_ now is the one I am most pleased with. You don't take crap from anyone, you know your limits, and you know when not to boast. I mean, Dei is sleeping in my closet peacefully when I know he doesn't get that very often. And all you said is that your sister did the same for you. Sakura, you have an amazing talent and you directed it to your sister. That is not boastful in the least."

I hate it when this blonde was right. I sighed as I rubbed my eye tiredly.

She seemed to notice me doing so, because she told me to go get some sleep; my day was very long and tiring. She would try to coax Deidara into her bed later on. We both quietly checked on him to make sure he was still asleep.

He was.

He was drooling a bit on the pillow as he slept contently on the floor of his sister's walk-in closet. Remind me not to use it again till Ino has it washed. Repeatedly.

I helped Ino move her brother slowly out of the closet, since he rolled over onto the blanket, and hoisted him up gently on the bed before saying my goodbyes to Ino. I could tell that all was well between her and I. One burden lifted from my chest, it felt like. Deidara was out of it, so much so that he didn't wake once during our task. I needed a long deserved nap too.

So I went and did just that.

But not before swiping Deidara's key and making sure he _couldn't _get back in if he ever woke up. I was too tired to pick another fight with him, which would no doubt occur if he was to return anytime tonight to our room.

Once in the safty of my room, I removed my socks, my shirts, my skirt, and dressed myself into a long button up shirt that had been my sister's old boyfriends. I got weird hand-me-downs from her, but it smelled of her, so I went to bed happy.

Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully…

And those pictures Ino and I took of Deidara sleeping would come out really well.

They would be rather cute to boot.

* * *

I was groggy when I woke. Strange, I didn't remember why I was even asleep. I looked around the room a bit, trying to figure out where I was when I felt someone rub my back a bit.

"Morning Dei," my little sister said to me as she turned her rubbing into a couple good pats on the back, making me groan in retaliation to the act, "Have a nice long sleep?"

I looked at her a little surprised. Yes. Yes, I had slept wonderfully, which wasn't usual for me.

"What happened, un?" I asked her as I buried my head a bit further into the pillow. It wouldn't hurt to be comfy while my sister prattled on about yesterdays events that lead to me sleeping in her bed instead of her.

"Sakura did something that put you out," Ino said with a shrug, "I don't know what she did, I had locked you in the closet for three hours."

That was right. I had been stuck in that stupid closet with Sakura for-

"THREE HOURS?" I yelled, I didn't remember being in there for three hours.

"Yeah," Ino said as she looked at me like I was off my rocker, "Then Sakura and I chatted about an hour or so before she went back to her room and went to bed. That was a while ago, Dei."

"How long is a while ago," I asked her as I rested my head on back onto the pillow. Why did Ino have such a better pillow than me?

"A _while_ ago Dei," She said emphasizing the 'while' with a laugh.

Whatever Sakura did, she was good. I was still groggy. I could roll over and just go back to sleep. A luxury I didn't get very often. I could still remember a little of what had happened. I had a monster stomach ache. I was use to those, but I don't think she knew that when she approached me. I had been against the idea the whole time, but this… _this…_ strange new Sakura seemed more pushy. Not at all a pushover, like I had thought, though she had put freaking laxative in the coffee she had been making just to get back at me. That was pretty daring. My stomach was a mess after that- still probably would be if it hadn't been for her strange remedy that tasted horrible.

She had done some of the most relaxing things I had ever experienced and though I thought the breathing thing was silly at first, I could see why she wanted me to get that down first.

I had fallen asleep to her ministrations. What was that girl doing to me? I groaned a bit as I closed my eyes and sighed, I was too sleepy to think of this.

"How long was I out for?" I asked while groaning a bit. Knowing my sister, if I had been sleeping in her bed longer then four hours, she would kick out on the stroke of the forth hour on the dot.

"Konan was gone, so I decided to sleep over with Hinata and Tenten. After what you did for Sakura, I figured I should be nice and be lenient towards you," Ino said with a smile in her voice, something was up. "Deidara, it's one in the afternoon. You didn't even wake up once, did you?"

I didn't respond because even though I was surprised, I had already begun to slip back into the sweet lull of sleep. The last thing I could hear as Ino laughing lightly as she kissed my head. Then, I was out like a light.

* * *

Okay, a last note. All that stuff about waitresses, hostesses, and geishas... I made that up. I don't know the real difference, but in their little story world- that's how it works.

Have a nice night!


End file.
